


Audience

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Implied Bottom Dean, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Square Filled: Destiel





	Audience

Dean's lips are soft against Sam's, his fingers curled around the younger Winchester’s hips. Sam sighs and pulls Dean closer, revelling in this wonder he still can't believe is his to experience.

Castiel’s strong form presses against Sam's back, hands gliding over sides and up his abs. Sam feels chapped lips against the top of his spine and groans into Dean's mouth.

“So pretty,” Cas murmurs. “Sam.”

“Cas,” Sam sighs, bringing one hand down to cover Cas's on his chest.

Dean has moved to Sam's neck, biting and sucking along the line of his throat. Sam moans, town between grinding forward against Dean or back against Cas. He loves being in the middle of his partners, loves feeling his much they want him. But when Dean starts kissing Cas over Sam's shoulder, Sam knows exactly how he wants tonight to go.

Sam wriggles out from between them and drops to his knees. He quickly frees both men from their pants and begins alternating his attention between the two cocks his grips in his hands.

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean gasps, break the kiss just long enough to get the words out. His hand settles in Sam’s hair and is soon joined by Cas's.

Sam hums almost absentmindedly to himself, guiding both men closer so he can envelope the heads of both cocks in his mouth at the same time. That results in filthy, kiss-muffled noises and Sam chuckles.

He stands the two erections side by side, pointed upward, and strokes them lazily with one hand while he kitten licks up one shaft and down the other. He repeats this going the opposite direction, pausing at the peak of his little journey to linger on the clear liquid both Dean and Cas are leaking.

“Sam,” Cas grunts, hips jerking.

Sam pulls back. “Not yet,” he says with a grin. “I've got plans for that.”

Dean makes a complaining sound and Cas silences him with another kiss.

“Sam's plans are always good ones,” Cas reminds him. “Tell us what you have in mind, Sam.”

Sam smirks up at them, free hand sliding between Dean's ass cheeks to rub at his hole, prompting a full body shiver from his brother. “I wanna watch.”


End file.
